


Holiday Gala

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Oneshot, holiday gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony is in love with Bucky, but he thinks Bucky is in love with Iron Man. Can Bucky show him that he loves both sides of Tony?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Holiday Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Holiday Gala  
> Creator: Ducky  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Pair: Winteriron, background Sam/Rhodey  
> Square Filled: N3: Free Space for Starkbucks Bingo

Tony liked Bucky. He really did. Bucky was a lot of fun and incredibly hot. His razor sharp wit matched his washboard abs. His thighs and ass were as thicc a-

“Hey Tony,” Happy snapped his fingers in Tony’s face. “We’re here. Come on, Pepper’s going to kill us both if we’re late.”

Of course. The gala. Tony had been awoken from his glorious Bucky reverie for the holiday gala Stark Industries hosts every year. He groaned and stepped out of the car. “I don’t know why I have to come to this every year.”

“Because it’s the _Maria Stark_ holiday benefit.” Happy waited until Tony shut the door to answer him. “Call me if you need a ride home.” And then he drove off.

Sighing, Tony walked up to steps to the ballroom. Reporters and cameramen lined the steps, snapping pictures. “No date tonight, huh Tony?” A paparazzo yelled. _Obviously._ Tony didn’t dignify it with an answer. He made it through the line on the red carpet, grabbed himself a seltzer water, and then almost dropped it. There, in all his glory, was Buck Barnes in a dark green velvet 3-piece suit. Tony stared for a good while then remembered that there were cameras all over the place. Pulling himself back together, he went in search of Pepper.

Pepper was talking with several investors and Janet van Dyne when he found her. He participated a little in the conversation until Jan took pity on him and pulled him into a corner. “What’s got you all in a buzz?” Jan asked, then giggled at her joke.

“Haha, funny, Wasp. Um, why are all the Avengers here?” He hissed.

“Pepper didn’t tell you? Stark Industries invited them. Wasp and Iron Man declined – I took the liberty of doing that for you – because they are on a top secret mission.” Jan poked his side. “How did you not know they were coming?”

Chagrined, Tony mumbled, “Ok, maybe I don’t always pay attention to what Pepper is saying.”

“Yeah, sometimes you pay too much attention to the Winter Soldier.”

“What do you mean?” Tony tried to play dumb, but he knew that Jan was much more observant than anyone ever gave her credit.

She poked him again. “Don’t be stupid. I can see where you’re eyes keep trailing to. Yes, Tony, Bucky does like fine as hell in that suit. I should know, I designed it. I designed all their suits.”

“You have _got_ to keep dressing him, Jan. That suit complements all his attributes, except maybe his di-…”

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear it.” Jan covered her ears. “Listen, I need to go find Sue and Jennifer. Find a way to stay busy hon.” After she kissed his cheek, she hurried off as quickly as her heels would let her.

Tony conversed with some of the people around him before he made his way to where Steve, Sam, and Bucky were standing. “Welcome gentlemen.” He greeted them. “I see you all are wearing Van Dyne originals.”

“Yeah.” Sam replied. “Jan knows how to make a suit. I have never felt more comfortable in dress clothes.” He was wearing a burgundy suit with a crisp white shirt. Tony could see the old ladies’ drool from here. Sam laughed when he mentioned it. “It’s too bad I don’t swing that way. I’m sure they would treat me right. By the way, did my man find you?”

“Nope. I haven’t seen Rhodey. Sorry, I totally forgot about tonight until I got a menacing email from Pepper saying I better be on time.” Tony looked around.

Sam shook his head. “Of course. Not a problem. I will find him myself.”

After Sam left, Tony focused on Bucky. Much to his delight, Bucky’s gaze was zeroed in on him. After shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, Steve coughed and said he was going to find Nat. “Care to dance?” Tony asked Bucky once Steve left.

“Of course. Lead the way, my good sir.” Bucky followed him out on the dance floor.

As they twirl around the floor, Bucky questioned. “Why couldn’t Iron Man be here?”

Tony’s heart sunk. Bucky wasn’t interested in him. He was interested in Iron Man. Not that he was surprised. No one is ever interested in him unless they want something. And Bucky was never really around him when he wasn’t Iron Man.

“Oh, um, he had a secret mission or something.” Tony answered flippantly. “I don’t always pay much attention to what he does.”

“But isn’t he your bodyguard first and foremost?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, but they needed him for something, and besides, I have you guys to protect me.”

“Or… it could be that you’re Iron Man.” Bucky stated flatly. Tony looked away. “Don’t ignore me. Listen, I’m not stupid, you know. I watch you when you’re in battle. I know where things will hurt. I also notice that when you and Iron Man are in the same room, Iron Man’s body language is stiffer, like more automated. When you’re not in the same room, he walks and talks like you. I also fell in love with him for the exact same reasons I fell in love with you.”

“You… love me?” Tony demanded.

Bucky then looked away. “Well, I think I do. But I understand if you don’t love me back. There’s a lot of stuff in my past that’s unforgiveable.”

“Shut up, Bucky. Your past was not forged by you. There is nothing of which you need to be forgiven, and HYDRA doesn’t deserve forgiveness. How about we blow this popsicle stand and grab a bite to eat somewhere?”

“Sounds good to me.” As they left, Tony prayed that Pepper didn’t notice, but he knew that he’ll pay for it at a later time. He knew. Nothing got past Pepper.


End file.
